


Archie's Staycation

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Archie's parents go on their honeymoon/vacation, leaving Archie back at home to look after their family home. This is very slightly AU.





	Archie's Staycation

AN: I just came up with this over an hour ago. This is just a one-shot. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Archie Andrews couldn't believe it. He had to stay home during the summer. His Dad, Fred Andrews and his Mom, Mary Andrews left for their honeymoon/vacation, while Archie had to stay home and watch the house while they are gone. They would only be gone for three weeks, a month at the longest. He's seventeen years old damn it, he shouldn't have to stay home and watch his family home while his parents were on vacation and he didn't have any kind of fun at all.

Now you may think that Archie's grounded, but that's farthest from the truth. His parents told him that while they were gone, he didn't have to stay home all the time, but he did have to be back home by nine at night. They also told him that he could have a small party with a small group of his high school buddies.

So about a few days after his parents had left for their honeymoon/vacation, Archie had invited a few of his friends over to his family home for a small Staycation party. Betty, Veronica, Jughead, Kevin, and Cheryl and a few other friends were also invited over to his home. His guests arrived early in the morning, and then the party started at twelve in the afternoon. The party had lasted well until ten at night.

They all had a great time. His guests had helped Archie clean up after the party and then his guests had all went home. And then he went to bed. His parents had then returned home three weeks later like they had told him. They had asked him how his staycation and how his staycation party had went, he said both went fairly well. He had asked how their honeymoon/vacation went and they had told it was great. And that was Archie's Staycation.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I hope that y'all have enjoyed this short one-shot. If y'all want me to write a sequel or a longer version, please leave a review. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


End file.
